villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brother Moons
Brethren Moons, also known as Brother Moons or Blood Moons, are colossal moon-sized Necromorphs and are discovered to be the true source of the signals from the Markers. They're believed to be the final stage of the life cycle of the Necromorph race and are colossal sized lovecraftian entites that span across the universe infecting and consuming entire worlds and species as a means of continuing the existance of their own kind. Because of their nature and agenda, they serve as the de-facto gods of the Unitology cult religion and they are the main antagonists of the entire Dead Space franchise. They later serve as the main antagonist of the DLC Dead Space: Awakened. History Origins The true origins and source of the Brethren Moon remain a mystery as it remains unknown where they truely came from. What is known is that they are a species of moon-sized creatures based throughout the known universe that consume all known life on various worlds that they come across using the signals and powers of the Markers. Markers are created and sent throughout the universe and land on various worlds throughout the known universe. Earth was one such world where a Marker landed on the planet 65 million years ago in prehistoric times and wouldn't be discovered until the early 23rd Century. It's unknown if the Brethren Moon knew that intelligent life existed on Earth and sent the Markers there or if they simply sent them in any direction across space. It's also possible that the Markers themselves were responsible for the evolution of intelligent life on Earth as theorized by Unitologist militant, Jacob Danik. After landing on a planet, the Markers will let out an electromagnetic signal originating from the Brethren Moons themselves and use it to atract the attention of any species native to the planet that they've landed on. The signal greatly effects the natives mentally and manifests itself in other organic beings as dementia or a complusion and desire to create new Markers through artificial methods, such as the Red Marker created by humanity in replication to the original Black Marker. Because of the power s of the Markers and how much energy that they individually hold, there's been attempts to replicate Markers and research and harvest them as a means of providing an energy resource to meet high demands such as the Red Marker on Earth following the depletion of natural resources by the 23rd Century. The signal however, also serves another purpose; alter necrotic tissue on a molecular level and cause the reanimation of corpses into becoming horrific creatures known as Necromorphs. After the Necromorphs have infested most of the planet's population, many Markers will ignite a signal and begin a Convergence event, an event in which living, dead, and Necromorph tissue is merged together to form a singel entity and flies into the stratosphere of the Marker where they begin to fuse and ultimately form a new Brethren Moon making Convergence the birthing process for the entire species. The moon will not only absorb organic tissue, it will also absord parts of the planet itself and it helps make its colossal moon-sized appearance. The creature is only finalized when the creators of the Marker are absorbed into it along with the rest of the planet's biosphere and the Marker itself levitates towards the center and heart of the Moon to broadcast its signal revealing its formation and continue broadcasting to other Markers across the universe. It's unknown what happens to the Moon after it absorbs all organic life in its birthsite, but it's assumed that it moves on and heads toward the next planet to find a new source of organic life and a new source of food to maintain itself. ''Dead Space 3'' During the events of Dead Space 3, Isaac Clarke comes to realize that the Marker signals that Markers receive are a distress call from the incomplete moon of Tau Volantis, which was forced into a hibernation state when the alien race it was attempting to lure and assimilate built a machine to freeze over the entire planet, preventing the monstrosity from becoming whole and continuing on in the galaxy. As a result, the Moon began deploying distress signals through its alien Markers, hoping to bring new organic beings to disable the machine preventing its growth, which would allow it to continue its assimilation of the galaxy. The faux Markers that Isaac had been facing were attempting to continue the "Brethren Chain" of Moons by circumventing the hibernating Tau Volantis Moon. He also realizes that if the moon is freed from its frozen hibernation, any location within the galaxy with a still active Marker will begin the ultimate Convergence, continuing the growth of the Tau Volantis Moon. The Moon's completion would then awaken the other completed Brethren Moons which would subsequently head for the Marker locations and devour all organic life present, resulting in the inevitable destruction of humanity and possibly all life in the galaxy. In the final chapter, the Unitologist Terrorist Jacob Danik shuts down the machine keeping the moon frozen and effectively awakens the slumbering creature. However, Isaac manages to reconfigure the alien machine and destroy the Tau Volantis Moon by using the machine to pull the massive Necromorph into the planet's surface. The Moon's destruction causes all the Markers to cease broadcasting their signals, ending the danger they pose to the rest of the galaxy. However it is hinted that there are more Brethren Moons still active in the galaxy. Trivia *Brethren Moons are similar to Gohma Vlitra from Asura's Wrath as they are nearly same heights than the planets. Category:Aliens Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Mastermind Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Psychics Category:One-Man Army Category:Genocidal Category:Amoral Category:Omniscient